pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I Am Jebus/Contests/HA Madness
Pwnt. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 21:18, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :See this takes thought, not...not that. Godbox's is more fun =(-- The Gates Assassin 21:35, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::But then again, making 20x Caretakers/PwK isnt really satisfying... I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:00, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, but making 20 Meteor showererers is.-- The Gates Assassin 23:13, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::<3 My contest was changed because of stupid rollback shit. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:06, 15 September 2008 (EDT) is balanced allowed? Since technically balanced isn't a spike team but it usually does 3, 2, 1 spikes even so. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:12, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :NO. NO SPIEKRARZ IN ENY WAI I is 19pxEnter my contests! 15:40, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::... So you have to use gimmicky shit builds since balanced coordinates it's minispikes? i.e. one guy uses knockdown on one monk, diversion the other and the last guy uses evisc->body blow. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:39, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::pressure is teh ftws. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 16:48, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::you make me very sad. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:29, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::you didnt need my help. btw the cube is a lie. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 16:02, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::no u r. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:56, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Incomagons Discuss--''Shadow'' 19:11, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :no u. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:47, 20 September 2008 (EDT) so we cannot use 4 resurection signets? UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 19:50, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :ok fine that doesnt count. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 20:16, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Done ok i finished my build. here is the name User:Xxunrealxx1/16 Man HA i dont have any clue on how to enter it. you think you can do it and let me know how? UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 20:46, 22 September 2008 (EDT) new rules at least try to keep consequent. Now I have to redo everything. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:06, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :U mean consistant? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 15:05, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::no. You do also know that 32 players at HA maps means that close combat spikes are actually impossible because you lack the space to move around? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:06, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::(ups forgot) which means that you actually need to make gimmicky gimmicks with casters only... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:07, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Gimmicks is teh smex. Plus i wouldnt b talking with your 20 man HA contest... lol no offense meant. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 15:57, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::That one isn't very serious. But I was just pointing it out to you that any team using any form of moving foes is quite weak. Not to mention that spiking 1 target at the time will take ages before it actually does any good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:01, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hence the reason why spiking isnt imba in this and can be outdone by pressure. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 16:08, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I beg to differ Jebus. Life Guardian 03:11, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Beggar, go to your neighbor and beseech them for bread only to get wtfpwned. And 16 people>8 people. 16 people=less likely a spike will get through. Also, incase u try to spike 2 targets at once, that causes a real shortage of skills (same skill cannot be used more than 4 times, hence no r-spike). I is 19pxEnter my contests! 15:22, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Good joke, spikes are stupidly overpowered in 16 man Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:24, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::with 16 players spikes become so obscenely powerful no amount of healing or prot can stop it because you can just rend a target or switch targets. Saint 17:27, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Spikes "wtfpwn" anything and everything with 16man. Life Guardian 19:07, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::hell, even flareway wins here. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 19:10, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Flareway is actually stopped by the new rules.....it was too powahfool! Life Guardian 19:13, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::My awesome idea to have 16 copies of Rising Bile was also nerfed. I'm sad. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:51, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::so only 4 GoLE's? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 13:07, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::hells yeah. Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 18:01, 13 October 2008 (EDT) C'mon, 2 more entries I be wantzing mah userboxxx. Life Guardian 01:14, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :BUMP Life Guardian 20:13, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::BUMPx2 Life Guardian 23:54, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :::BUMPAGE Life 01:51, 21 November 2008 (EST) Results I don't understand, how did my incredibly manly build not win? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:23, 6 December 2008 (EST) You really are...NPA On Saint's build that isn't Cant Touch This, its Angelic Protection, the only skill in the game that will stop a spike with rend/rigor on time. Obviously his build is bad (no rend etc), but immo is for the dmg on SF. overall his build is shit yes, but you really dont understand why (and you cant identify skills by the icons apparantly...) Gringo 22:57, 6 December 2008 (EST) :ups whatev. 23:04, 6 December 2008 (EST) You really are...NPA V2.0 And i quote "blind was mingson lolwut natural temper lolwut signet of agony lolwut inspired AND revealed lolwut triple aura of faith but no HB lolwut no rc lolwut no "MH!" lolwut. Bloodspike is cliche and this is a bad 16man version of it. It can spike, but see what i said on godlys ED spike." Now, blind=melee are more useless than before with all the defense shit. Natural temper because i couldnt think of anything else decent. Signet for meeting requirement of angorodon's energy management. Inspired and revealed cuz i lawl at hexways. HB kinda pointless with 3 monks and plenty of necros spamming MBaS etc. Rc...is 4 MBaS and 2 WoR enough condition removal for you? "Lead the Way"=Make Haste but more leet cuz it can. Sure, it may not be the best build, but at least make intelligent criticism. Life 23:07, 6 December 2008 (EST) :ups overlooked angorodon. 12:30, 7 December 2008 (EST)